lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
All-Around Helper (Legacy)
The All-Around Helper is a robotic Abnormality. It has a white, oval shaped body with two thin legs, bright red eyes and a happy smile. Its appearance begins to change when its mood is worsens. Its small, stumpy legs elongate when it feels neutral, and it grows a pair of sharp sickle-like arms when upset. Its special ability is "All-Around Help". Origin The basics of its origin are known, but no wiki contributor has the time to write them up yet. Caretaking All-Around Helper likes consensus, amusements, and violence work. It hates cleanliness work, and doesn't care for nutrition work. All-Around Helper's mood bar does not have to be completely depleted for it to escape. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output changes depending on its mood. It produces a moderate amount of energy when it feels happy or neutral, and a large amount when distressed. * "All-Around Helper transforms into a more and more menacing form as its mood status gets worse." * "However, it seems All-Around Helper produces more energy when it's mood status is bad." * "All-Around Helper escaped from the containment room when it's mood status became bad. It seems its escape occurs by a certain percentage of chance." * "When All-Around Helper was worked while its mood status is good, no damage was inflicted." Encyclopedia Descriptions * "White cleaning robot with striking red eyes that resemble buttons. It cleans its vicinity all the time. On its back, "Manufactured by XX Corp." is written in a small font." * "Originally, this machine was mass produced servant bot for family use. The package says "With hands and feet. Anything is possible from mopping to crime prevention. Revolutionary robot made to work in maximum efficiency in a short time!"" * "When the machine's mood gauge indicates bad, it will perceive its surroundings as "contaminated', transforms into cleaning mode playing a sound saying "Contamination detected, commencing cleaning process". The machine has sharp cutting tools on where cleaning tools are supposed to be. Rumors says this machine was originally designed for butchering business and the programmer installed a firmware for cleaning robot by mistake. However, it is impossible to prove its validation." * "XX Corp does not exist. The machine's pattern feedback system acknowledges screams followed by its "cleaning process" as compliment or praise." * " -- ??: Wow, a new cleaning robot! -- ??: (giggles) Mom, me! Me! --??: (Redacted), do you want to touch him, too? Go ahead, play with him! -- (A phone rings) -- ??: Oh, I have to take this. Wait for a second. -- (The machine powers up) -- All-Around Helper: All-Around Helper at your service! Which service do you wish for? -- ??: Cleaning! I want to help my mom with cleaning! -- All-Around Helper: Vicinity contamination at 70%. Commencing cleaning process. (beeps) --??: Oh, oh! It's starting! It's...... -- (The sound of blood splatter, whirring saw, screams continue on few seconds then the power turns off) Flavour Text * "All-Around Helper's most famed feature is its cleaning capability. It is designed to relieve you from all kinds of chores." * "Shiny white surface and the small legs. All-Around Helper is made to help people. * "All-Around Helper has various features. From burglar alarm and house watch to coffee making and illuminations." * "Not many know this but All-Around Helper can make some excellent coffee. Nobody would ask, though." * "All-Around Helper is wondering if there is anything else for it to do." * " gave up on thoughts to have a cleaning robot when witnessed All-Around Helper." * " hopes All-Around Helper's cleaning process would not launch." Trivia *All around helper is used as his name since he not only could clean but butcher and make good coffee *all around helper looks similar to a old school controllar with only two buttons and a roundish shape Gallery Escapeattempt.png|AAH attempting to escape thirdform.png|You said it, Rose Category:Abnormalities